Invader zim: The new kid
by SeliGokU
Summary: There's a new kid that some how moved across the street from Dib. But Dib has a feeling that the new kid is in fact a alien that's gonna try to conquer the planet... How will Dib prove that he is telling the truth? Will it be to late for earth or will it be saved by Dib?
1. chapter 1

Dib: I Gotta Find A Way

Everybody in town thinks that I'm crazy or something only because I told the damn mayor that ZIM WAS AN ALIEN,he almost call that cops on me because I started to choke Zim... UGH why is it so hard for me to provide that Zim is an alien, I try pointing out that Zim has green skin but Zim comes back saying its a rare skin disorder then everybody looks at me and thinks that I'm the bad guy... MAN ZIM WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD OR POSSIBLE DESTROY IT!!!!!!! So I had this idea of trying to track every move that Zim makes but I gotta say he has a weird dog that he calls Gir??

It was September the first day of school I was calm and relax because I'm thinking that i'm gonna have a normal school day. I walk into my homeroom class where I have Ms.Bitters my assign seat was in front of the class I didn't really mind it because hey I like school when the class was seated Ms. Bitters had an announcement that there was a new student coming tomorrow and the only thing that I was thinking was that I hope it wasn't Zim because then everyone in this school is gonna think that i'm crazy if it is Zim I gotta find away that I can prove that he is in fact a alien. The school day was over I was walking home till I saw Zim and his dog walking across the street I couldn't help myself so I turn around and started to follow them.

While I was following Zim I decided to call up my sister Gaz *Phone starts to ring for a while then picks up*

Gaz- "What do you want."

Dib- "GAZ!!! Tell dad that I'm gonna be home late today to don't wait for me for dinner I'll get myself something that I'm in town."

Gaz- "I really don't care what you do really Dib but sure I guess I'll tell dad that you up to no good and still going on about that boy across a street from us being an alien in all and you sadly already abbes yourself when you told the mayor and the cops had you in jail for couch a kid with a rare skin disorder by sure bro I'll do you that favorite I'll tell dad for you."

Dib- "Jeez you really don't have to be so sassy to me and for your information Zim is an Alien and I will prove it!"

Gaz- "Whatever while i gotta go bye."

While I was outside waiting for Zim to come out I realized

that his dog was outside all by it's self I should take it with me and study it real quick because Zim has a weird looking dog that I think is in fact a robot but how should I do this task I'll probably need someone to back me up... Ugh while I'm not gonna make a move just yet I'm just gonna wait for the right time I'll be watching you...


	2. Chapter 2 Zims POV Why is this human

Zim: Why Is This Human Following Me?

Ms.Bitters- " Everyone please say hello to our new student named Zim and please do treat him nice this is his first time being in a American school."

Whole class ( Exepect for Dib)- " Hello Zim welcome to our home room class we hope you will have a nice time in our school."

Zim walked to his assigned seat. He felt kinda awkward because Dib was looking straight at him and Zim was pretty sure that he knew his secret Ms. Bitters started to teach social studies and I thought hey lets learn a little about this plant before I destroy it or must likely conquer it.

I was trying to take notes of everything that Ms.Bitters was saying but I kept on feeling this strange vibe that somebody was eyeballing me like for real I think this kid is in to me or something...

I couldn't take it anymore so I did what any regular human boy would do I raised my hand and asked Ms.Bitters if I can be except to go to the bathroom.

she nodded her head yes so I got up and went to the bathroom when I enter the bathroom I notice that I was the only one here so I decided to call Gir to give my information about this kid named Dib...

*Phone ringing*

Gir-" YES HELLOOO"

Zim-" Gir! I need you to do something for me do you think you can handle this one thing that I'm gonna assign you?"

Gir-" I-I-I think I can handle it SIR! so what do you want me to do for you SIR!"

Zim- I need you to find any information on this earth boy his name is Dib. Dib Membrane can you do that for me?

Gir- "SIR YES SIR!!!"

*Phone Call Ends*

When I finish my phone call with Gir I rushed back to class. when I enter the room Ms.Bitters asked why did I took so long using the bathroom that it's all most time to leaveI apologize to her that it wouldn't happen again...

The school bell ring to inform everyone that the school day was over... On my way home I notice that Dib was behind me with a camera or something pointing at me so I decided to stop walking and approach Dib.

Zim-"Hey dude what's your problem? I'm trying to walk here and little did I know you taking photos over me what the your problem man..."

Dib- " YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM MY PROBLEM IS YOU YOUR A DAMN ALIEN AND ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE TOO DUMB TO REALIZE IT BUT I'LL HAVE STRONG EVIDENCE THAT YOU ARE AN ALIEN!!!"

ZIM-" So your saying that because of my skin color is that right because oh look there's and little green boy walking the street like come on man this is a rare skin disorder now leave me alone you freaking creep."

Zim starts walking away from Dib and continue walking home zim looked back a couple minutes later and didn't see Dib be hind him. Zim than ran inside to check if Gir found anything about Dib...

Zim-"Gir!!!! Gir!!!! did you found anything about the human boy Dib that I assign you?"

Gir-" Um... noooooo... I was busy making CUPCAKES!!!!!! foor yooooou."

Zim- " UGH Gir I didn't tell you to make cupcakes I told you to look for information about Dib."

Gir-" Oh I'm sorry. :'( ( Gir walks away sad )

huh well I guess I'll have to do it than and while I'm at it I'm gonna try to see if I can fix Gir to do what I say for him to do...


	3. Chapter 3 Gaz What if Dib was right

Gaz: What If Dib Was Right

Why can't I have one day that can be some what normal for me with out my dumb brother talking about that new kid from school is an alien its so freaking embarrassing because Dib is my big brother so every stupid thing he do its gonna reflect on me in a negative way because kids while start bullying me for what my brother would do. So I guess that's why I'm so full with hate and anger with everything and everybody at times...

While I was walking to skool I ran into that new kid named Zim and the only thing the jerk did was just laugh and walk way then just said stupid human...

to me I found that really odd like what kind of person would say that kind of thing I just got up from the floor and I just started to text my brother of what just happen.

Giz:" Hey broI need to talk to you about something that's really important."

Dib: " Yeah what's so important that you have to tell me Giz?"

Giz: " I just ran into that new kid Zim and Ijust found something off with him..."

Dib:" What was off about him Giz?"

Giz:" While when I was on the floor he was walking away laughing and said stupid human to me Dib I have a feeling that your right about Zimlike what if he is an alien that's planning on taking over Earth or something..!!!"

Dib: " Everything is gonna be ok Giz I'm in Zim house I'm trying to get his dog because it seems off to me I think his dog is a robot or something do you remember which way that Zim is going?"

Giz:"DIB ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING!!!! I think Zim is on his way home you gotta get out while you can."

Dib:" ok I gotta go I'll see you later."

~ Couple Hours Later~

After I finish texting my brother about Zim had me thinking like is Zim really a damn alien or nah like sure his skin is green and where he lives that house never been there before...

I don't I guess I'm just having a off day or something. I walked into a store I wasn't gonna get anything I was just gonna look and than maybe later I'll go back to actually buy something I was gonna turn the corner until my phone started ringing it was Dib...

*ANSWER PHONE CALL*

Giz- " Hey Dib what's up are you out of Zim house?"

Zim-" HAHAHAHAHA!!! No your stupid brother is still in my house I Caught him trying to still my dog you better come over here of I'll have your brother arrested for breaking and entering my house also for trying to kidnap my dog!!!!!"

* Zim hang up the phone*

After that phone call from Zim the only thing on my mind was damnit Dib you should have left the dog thing of a creature alone you wouldn't be in this mess. While I was running as fast as I can I was to late of getting my brother because Zim already called the cops and now Dib is in jail


End file.
